Los hipogrifos no tienen cosquillas
by Tete93
Summary: Me había imaginado un millón de veces la reacción de mis amigos al saber de mi licantropía, pero jamás imaginé que sería esta. Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres"


**Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres"**

**Reto:** _"Debéis escribir un fic que empiece por la frase que os toque y termine por la frase que os asignen"_

**Frase inicial**: Se levantó tarde, con pocas ganas de emprender las tareas de un día que…

**Frase final**: …era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

**Palabras:** 1876

**Disclaimer: **Ya quisiera yo que los merodeadores me pertenecieran (en especial Sirius), todo es propiedad de la reina J. K. Rowling.

**Los hipogrifos no tienen cosquillas**

_Me levanté tarde con pocas ganas de emprender las tareas de un día que_ había temido todo el mes: la luna llena. Era casi medio día, ya habían pasado todas las clases de la mañana pero no importaba porque yo no asistiría a clases hoy, ni un par de días más. Los profesores estaban enterados de la causa de mis ausencias y luego pediría los apuntes.

La noche anterior les había dicho a mis amigos que no asistiría a clases porque me estaba comenzando a sentir enfermo.

—Puras excusas, solo quieres abandonarnos en historia de magia para que tengamos que tomar nuestras propias notas. — Había dicho Sirius— Tal vez estás planeando asesinarnos, y si nos obligas a poner atención a Binns moriremos del aburrimiento, nadie sospecharía de ti, es el crimen perfecto.

Luego me había dado unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro, y eso en el lenguaje de Sirius Black es algo así como "me preocupas y espero que te mejores".

Era como la vigésima vez en los dos años que tenía que inventarles algo a los chicos para justificar mis ausencias. Contrario a la opinión de Lily Evans, mis amigos no eran unos completos idiotas, no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta que todas mis ausencias coinciden con la luna llena, de hecho me sorprende que no se hubiesen dado cuenta ya.

Temía el día en que ataran cabos y se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, que durante dos años habían compartido habitación con un monstruo. Antes de venir a Hogwarts no tenía amigos, y ahora que había conocido a los chicos más geniales que podía conocer, estaba aterrorizado de perderlos y volver a estar solo. Los hombres lobos somos los parias de la sociedad, y la gente solía renegarme, desde que era un pequeño niño. Yo era la víctima en todo esto y aun así la gente me trataba como si yo fuera un monstruo. Al crecer un poco comprendí que tenían razón en parte, no importaba que yo no hubiese pedido esto, que yo sufriera por esto, yo era un ser peligroso.

Luego de una ducha, bajé a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer, y me regresé a la habitación cargado de comida ofrecida por los elfos. No tenía mucho que hacer, así que me puse a terminar mis deberes, aun así, ya estaba libre para a media tarde y aún faltaban un par de horas para que los chicos salieran de clases y otras varias más para que Madame Pomfrey me fuera a buscar para ir a la casa de los gritos. Decidí bajar a la orilla del lago a terminar de leer "El secreto de Hogsmeade" una novela de misterio que me tenía enganchado. Me quedaban unos cuantos capítulos y hasta hace diez páginas estaba seguro de saber que el asesino en serie era el inefable, pero ahora comenzaba a sospechar del jugador de Quidditch.

No estaba seguro cuantas horas pasaron cuando por fin terminé el libro (Luego de descubrir que el asesino era el auror encargado de la investigación, que mejor manera de cubrir sus huellas que investigar sus propios crímenes.)y ya estaba anocheciendo. Me hice una nota mental de comprar la secuela de este libro y me levanté apresurándome, ya era algo tarde para ir a buscar a la señora Pomfrey, quien seguro me había ido a buscar a mi dormitorio en donde obviamente no me encontraría. Lo mejor era dirigirse a la Casa de los gritos directamente y disculparme al día siguiente.

Iniciaba mi camino hacía el sauce boxeador, cuando vi a Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter salir corriendo del bosque. Iban en mi dirección y parecían realmente agitados.

—Remus, corre — Había gritado Peter coreado por los otros dos.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? — Pregunté pero no fue necesario que contestaran, mis dudas quedaron resueltas cuando del bosque salió un hipogrifo desbocado siguiendo a mis amigos. Sin determe a pensar, me eché a correr también, más tarde intentaría encontrarle sentido a la situación. Mis amigos habían alcanzado mi paso y el hipogrifo venía inmediatamente detrás.

Me había dirigido instintivamente al sauce boxeador, no quería que mis amigos entraran a ese túnel, pero con un hipogrifo desbocado pisándonos los talones no habían muchas opciones. Cogí una ramita del suelo y toqué el nudo en el tronco paralizando el árbol de inmediato. Me metí a la entrada del túnel y mis amigos me siguieron. Todos respirábamos agitadamente.

—Hola…Remus…veo… que ya te mejoraste… — Comentó Peter mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

—Me pueden explicar… porque demonios… los perseguía un hipogrifo—Demandé mientras libraba la misma lucha que mi amigo.

—Sirius dijo que los hipogrifos tienen cosquillas y Kettleburn tenía uno para su clase con los de cuarto año, así que fuimos a hacerle una pequeña visita para comprobar la teoría de Sirius — contestó James cuando su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Le hicieron cosquillas a un hipogrifo? ¡Serán estúpidos! ¿Tienen idea de lo riesgoso que es eso? Podría haberlos matado, podría…

—Pero no lo hizo, gracias a tú idea de meternos en el sauce boxeador. — Interrumpió Sirius examinando con interés el túnel—Debiste haberme dicho antes que sabías como pararlo, ¿Tienes idea cuantas veces este árbol ha intentado asesinarme?

—No sabía que había un túnel acá dentro — comentó Peter y este tema oficialmente comenzaba a ponerse incómodo para mí. Mientras no se les ocurra cuestionarme sobre como adquirí ese conocimiento.

—Yo tampoco, ¿adonde llegará? — Pregunta James y yo finjo que no escucho. Veo por las raíces del árbol y noto que ya es prácticamente de noche ¡Mierda!

—Chicos salgan de aquí — pido casi sin voz. No podían quedarse durante mi transformación, no tendrían oportunidad de salir bien parados. La sola idea de lastimar a cualquiera de ellos dolía aún más que la transformación.

—Deberíamos seguirle a ver a donde llegamos — sugiere Sirius con emoción, encendiendo su varita para explorar. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, ya debe haber salido la luna.

—Chicos, salgan de acá, por favor— pedí, intentando no perder la cabeza. Si tan solo no fueran tan tercos.

—No seas amargado Remus, vamos a explorar —contestó James, pero su expresión se puso sería cuando notó como mi cuerpo se comenzaba a sacudir violentamente. —¿Remus estás bien?

—Váyanse, ahora— Aunque intenté hacerlo sonar como orden, era más una súplica desesperada. Ninguno se movió un milímetro. Comenzaba a crecer, Sirius normalmente era más alto que yo, pero ahora le llevaba como una cabeza y seguía creciendo, mis amigos me miraban atónitos, temblaba más violentamente y estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi cuerpo. Y luego todo se volvió borroso.

* * *

Me desperté pero no abrí los ojos, tenía el cerebro como adormecido, me dolían tantos músculos y huesos que era imposible nombrarlos a todos. Sentía que me ardía la espalda y el brazo izquierdo, debía tener heridas abiertas. Repentinamente me golpearon los sucesos de la noche anterior y me invadió el pánico. Los chicos habían estado allí durante mi transformación. Me erguí de golpe y sentí un dolor similar a si me apuñalaran en la parte baja de la espalda, alguien me puso la mano en los hombros e intentaba empujarme de vuelta a la cama.

—Déjeme ir — pedí intentando soltarme de quien pensaba era la señora Pomfrey — usted no lo entiende, los chicos estaban allí anoche, quiero ver como están.

—Remus recuéstate— ordenó la voz de Sirius no parecía estar en dolor, y eso hizo que el alivio me recorriera el cuerpo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y confirmé que como sospechaba estaba en la enfermería. Por la cantidad de luz que se colaba por las ventanas supuse que debía ser como medio día.

—Estamos bien, logramos salir del túnel a tiempo— añadió Peter.

Recorrí la enfermería con la mirada, pude ver que al lado de mi cama estaban mis tres mejores amigos. A simple vista parecía que Peter tenía razón, los tres estaban bien, tenían algunas raspaduras pero nada preocupante, unas raspaduras era un chiste comparado con el daño que podían haber sufrido anoche. Luego del alivio de comprobar que mis amigos estaban bien vino la vergüenza y el miedo. Anoche ellos me habían visto transformado, ya sabían que era un hombre lobo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó James.

Como única respuesta me cubrí hasta la cabeza con la almohada. Luego de comprobar que estaban bien, ya no se me antojaba ver a ninguno de ellos. Temía el desprecio que siempre venía luego de que la gente descubría que era un hombre lobo. Aunque los chicos no habían dado señales de rechazo aún, sabía que se alejarían de mí. Para un chico de doce años, la sola idea de perder a sus mejores amigos (más si esos mejores amigos son los primeros amigos que ha hecho en toda su vida) era un dolor tan insoportable que es casi físico. Tenía la esperanza de que me tragara el colchón, hundido por el peso de la almohada, y nunca tener que llegar a soportar el desprecio de James, Sirius y Peter.

La esperanza me duró poco, porque segundos después que me cubriera, almohada fue arrancada de mi por Sirius.

—Pomfrey nos asesinará si dejamos que te ahogues con tu propia almohada — explicó con una sonrisa ligeramente burlesca.

—No tienen qué seguir siendo amables, si ya no quieren ser mis amigos, no los culpo. — Dije con la mirada fija en el alto techo de la enfermería.

—¿Por qué jodidos ya no querríamos ser tus amigos? — preguntó Sirius con cara de que la sugerencia le ofendía.

—Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza y está muy confundido — Sugirió Peter.

—Ninguno persona normal querría ser amigo de un monstruo como yo — Contesté sin despegar la vista del mismo punto del techo.

—Que bien, porque ninguno de nosotros tiene el deseo de ser clasificado de normal— replicó James en tono de que no admitía replica. — Y lo de "un monstruo como yo" sonó demasiado melodramático. Tienes un problema ¿Y eso qué? Todos tenemos problemas, mira a Sirius por ejemplo, es un estúpido rematado y ha tenido que vivir con eso durante doce años, y aun así lo queremos.

El comentario se ganó una sonrisa de mi parte y un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sirius.

—Entonces ¿No están decepcionados de que yo sea un hombre lobo? — pregunté solo para asegurarme. Ni en un millón de años me hubiese imaginado que la respuesta de mis amigos ante el conocimiento de mi licantropía sería positiva. Parte de mí quería lanzarme a abrazarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo, pero la otra parte aún temía que todo fuese un sueño, que me despertaría en la enfermería y mis amigos no estarían porque no querían saber nada de mí.

—Créeme, la única decepción que tuve anoche fue que los hipogrifos no tienen cosquillas — contestó Sirius.

La primera parte de mí ganó la batalla y me levanté de golpe a abrazarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo, tarea algo difícil para mis no muy largos brazos pero lo logre. Los chicos se sorprendieron al principio, pero me devolvieron el abrazo, sentía como todo el cuerpo se me partía de dolor, pero no me importaba, no emití una sola queja ni un gemido. Encontrar a estos tres idiotas de amigos _era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida._

**FIN**

Si dejan review se ganan un año de dulces gratis en Honeydukes.

Besos

Tete


End file.
